Atrapada
by julid
Summary: Si esa soy yo, Lily Evans la persona más desgraciada de este pequeño mundo, ya que no sólo estoy encerrada en el baño de Myrtle la llorona a las dos de la madrugada sino que para el colmo de los colmos Potter está conmigo.Todo empezó hace unas horas...


_**Atrapada**_

22:00 PM del doce de enero del 77´

Sólo se sentía el crujido de mi pluma contra el pergamino en esa oscura y despoblada biblioteca. Me quedaba muy poco para terminar la redacción sobre las transformaciones de criaturas peligrosas, estaba tan concentrada que no sentí la molesta tos de Madame Pince, hasta que la tuve frente a mí.

-¿Quiere un caramelo?-dije sin dejar de escribir.

-No gracias, pero debo avisarle que la biblioteca se encuentra cerrada hace cinco minutos-inquirió con ese tono molesto y petulante que utilizaba siempre.

-¿No puede darme sólo cinco…-

-¡AFUERA!-gritó, echándome junto a todas mis cosas, atiné a llevarme todo lo que pude y maldiciendo a la tonta de Pince, me encaminé hacia la sala común, donde esperaba terminar la bendita redacción.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, daba gracias a todos los santos que fuera prefecta y premio anual porque, si me llegaban a atrapar a esas horas, por los corredores, no me libraría de un castigo.

Todo estaba tan quieto que me daba un poco de nerviosismo. Entonces unas risas se escucharon más adelante, en el corredor siguiente, supuse que serian niños de primero y segundo, que salieron a deshoras.

Me adelanté, pero para mi sorpresa de entre las oscuras sombras del pasillo unos Slytherins emergieron, los reconocí enseguida, no eran nada más ni nada menos que Avery, Snape, Mulciber, Nott, Lestrage y Rowle.

-Vaya, vaya, la sangre impura está haciendo su ronda-sentenció Avery con desprecio.

-Si no quieren que les reste puntos a Slytherin, váyanse a sus dormitorios-me impuse fríamente.

Se sintió la malvada y escalofriante carcajada de Mulciber, que logró petrificarme.

-Miren la sangre impura, ¿qué se cree?, ¿qué tiene el derecho de amenazarnos?, creía que en esa sucia escuela a la que ibas te enseñaron a contar y sabrás que somos seis y tú solo eres una-terminó con malicia.

-Y como se contar, les saco 50 puntos a Slytherin por desobedecer a un prefecto-ordené duramente alejándome de allí.

Pero la cosa no se quedo así, pues ellos estaban furiosos y no tardó en empezar la batalla.

Recibí varios Crucios que logré esquivar de milagro, varios petrificus totalus que repelí y poco a poco ellos me iban rodeando. No podía hacer nada, ellos eran seis y usaba toda mi destreza para desviar todos sus ataques, el pasillo brillaba de destellos rojos y verdes.

Entonces, no pude resistir más y un conjuro de Lestrage me dio.

Terminé gritando de dolor contra la pared, ellos me rodeaban y se reían, entonces cerré los ojos debido al dolor que recorría mi cuerpo.

De repente, una voz cortó las risas.

-¡Alto!-gritó aquella voz que me sonaba muy familiar.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y luces de colores provenientes de las varitas rebotaban por todo el lugar, me sorprendí de cómo ni Filch, ni ningún profesor nos había escuchado aún.

Me costó mucho levantarme, me sentía todavía confundida y adolorida por los maleficios, entonces alguien me volvió a arrojar contra la pared y con una mano me apretó con firmeza el cuello mientras sentía la punta de su varita presionando mi frente.

-No se te ocurra hacerle algo-amenazó el Gryffindor con enojo.

La risa de Mulciber era inconfundible en ese momento, estaba muy asustada pero no me iba a rendir, traté de liberarme pero su mano era muy fuerte.

-Digamos que no estás en posición de imponer nada Potter, ¿Dónde están tus amiguitos?, ¿no peleas si no estás con ellos?-se burló Lestrage generando que los Slytherins volvieran a reírse. Sentía la mirada de Snape, el cual estaba más alejado del grupo pero no hacía nada al respecto. De pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi lástima en su mirada pero no me importó ya que él ya no era nada mío, sólo era un mortífago más.

-Crucio-.

Nuevamente se me clavaron cien puñales incandescentes invisibles por todo el cuerpo y no pude evitar gemir de dolor, Potter cerró los ojos como si él también estuviera bajo el maleficio Cruciatus. ¿Es que acaso se preocupaba por mí?

Mulciber me soltó bruscamente para atacar al chico, que me miraba ahora con los ojos muy abiertos, entonces solo vi un destello y al instante siguiente estaba corriendo por el corredor de la mano de Potter.

Escuchaba sus pasos, nos seguían.

Pronto volvieron a lanzarnos hechizos.

A cada paso me sentía más débil y me costaba correr, me detuve de golpe y de un momento a otro, todo se volvió borroso.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo a mí alrededor era blanco, me senté y noté que un gran buzo de lana de Gryffindor me tapaba y una bufanda estaba puesta a modo de almohada, en el lugar en donde estaba mi cabeza hace unos segundos.

Advertí que Potter estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-pregunto él con un evidente tono de preocupación que no lo creía posible.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué pasó?-.

-Te desmayaste, pero por suerte te pude cargar y no te golpeaste, llegué hasta aquí y tranqué la puerta pero no sé que le habrán hecho esos malditos que ahora no se abre con nada-explicó.

Miré a mí alrededor y me percaté que estábamos en un baño, lo raro era que nunca había estado allí en todos estos años.

-¿Dónde estamos?-.

-En el baño de Myrtle, en el segundo piso-dijo como si nada.

-¿Myrtle?-repetí sin comprender.

-Si veras es un fant…-

-Ni siquiera recuerdan mi nombre-sollozó una voz femenina proveniente de uno de los cubículos, este se abrió y mostró a un fantasma.

-Disculpa si te ofendí-dije al ver el aspecto de la que una vez fue una chica.

-Sí, siempre dicen eso, pero a mis espaldas susurran que estoy muerta…-exclamó con su voz frágil y de la nada se sumergió en un retrete.

-No te preocupes, siempre es así-me explicó Potter.

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo a pesar de tener varios buzos de lana, miré mi reflejo en el espejo del baño y noté que estaba muy pálida y tenía grandes ojeras surcadas en el rostro.

Potter seguía ahí sentado, parecía temblar puesto que tenía solo una camiseta ya que su suéter lo tenía sobre mis hombros, el cual emanaba una dulce fragancia que me hacía sentir mejor.

Me dio lástima pero no dije nada, por alguna extraña razón, me acerqué a la puerta y probé todos los hechizos que conocía pero fue en vano, está no cedió ni una ápice.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada y mañana había clases, un sentimiento de enfado se apoderó de mí.

-Por tu culpa estamos atrapados en este horroroso baño muriéndonos de frío-le reproché enojada-.

-Lily, lo siento, fue el único lugar que pude encontrar mientras corría-se justificó él.

-Y Ahora estamos atrapados-seguí maldiciendo a los gritos por la rabia.

-Gritando no solucionas nada-dijo Potter con suficiencia.

-Tienes razón-le dije bufando.

Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro rebuscando en mi mente alguna loca solución para salir de allí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo y que me respondas con sinceridad?-dijo Potter muy serio.

Lo miré pensando mil y una cosas que él me pudiera llegar a preguntar y si debía negarme o no, al final un- sí- bajito salió de mi boca.

Me senté a su lado y dijo:

-¿Enserio me odias?-.

Quedé helada, tan dura sonaba la palabra "odio" saliendo de su boca, nunca pensé el efecto que producía esa palabra en Potter, me daba cuenta que a él realmente le dolía.

-No, creo que no me caes tan mal como para odiarte-contesté confundida incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Sonrío levemente y se llevó una mano a su rebelde cabellera para despeinársela, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un corte bastante profundo en su muñeca.

Me sentí tan culpable de saber que él había salido herido solo por salvarme de esos desgraciados, lágrimas comenzaron a emerger silenciosamente de mis ojos.

Él lo noto y clavó su mirada en mí, me sumergió en un cálido abrazo mientras que acariciaba mi cabello y yo aspiraba su dulce aroma.

-Gracias por haberme salvado de los Slytherins no se qué habría pasado si no hubieses estado allí-le susurré dejando mi orgullo de lado por un momento.

Nos quedamos así un rato, sin preocuparnos de nada.

-Ya sé-salto él repentinamente-espero que despierte, es nuestra única esperanza…-lo miré sin comprender.

Sacó un espejo de su bolsillo, no sabía que pensar, cada vez estaba más confundida y lo peor, llegó después cuando empezó a hablar con el espejo.

-¡Sirius…Sirius!-llamaba con desesperación, solté un grito de asombro al ver que la cara de un dormido chico de ojos grises aparecía en donde debería estar el reflejo de James.

-Mamá te dije que no quiero ir a Slytherin…-empezó él balbuceando con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Canuto soy yo, James, necesito tu ayuda-pidió él con desesperación.

-James, amigo, ¿qué quieres a estas horas?-dijo con un bostezo.

-Necesito que vengas a…-solicitó enseguida.

-Sí, sí, mañana colega-indicó cortando la comunicación.

-¿Así que con ese aparato te comunicas con Sirius?-le dije impresionada.

-Sí, lástima que no sirvió de mucho-replicó divertido.

-Se parece al teléfono-comparé de inmediato, él me miro sin entender y caí en la cuenta que él nunca había tomado estudios muggles ni era hijo de muggles.

Seguimos conversando de aparatejos muggles y de cómo Petunia casi destroza la cocina con una batidora, las horas corrían y me la estaba pasando realmente bien con Potter nunca pensé que tendríamos tantas cosas en común…

4:00 AM

-Si vivo en la calle de la hilandera desde que nací con mi padre y mi hermana, no me llevó muy bien con ella desde que recibí la carta, me trata como si fuera un bicho o algo peor-le expliqué algo triste.

Si dos horas hablando con Potter y creo que ya sabe toda mi vida entera ¿Cómo acabe en esta situación?, me decía.

-Yo vivo con mis padres en las afueras de Londres, no tengo hermanos aunque a los chicos los considero como tales-.

Si era increíble si se los contaba a Alice y Mary jamás creerían que Potter y yo charlábamos en un baño a las cuatro de la madrugada de un lunes.

Pronto los bostezos se unieron a la conversación y sin tolerar más mis ojos se cerraron con un bostezo.

POV narrador

7:00 AM

-¡Black!-llamaron dos chicas que llegaban a la mesa de los leones.

Él las miro sorprendido por el llamado, entonces dijo pícaramente:

-¿Que necesitan señoritas?, quizás Mcdonald se haya arrepentido y quiera ir conmigo a Hogsmeade-.

La muchacha rubia lo fulminó con la mirada y repuso:

-No seas ridículo ¿viste a James está mañana?-.

-Ehh…creo que no, debe estar por ahí-replicó notando su ausencia.

-Entonces tenemos un problema-dijo Alice mirando más a Mary que a Sirius mientras se mordía el labio.

2:00 PM

-Es inútil buscamos en los invernaderos, en la sala común, en la enfermería, en los jardines-enumeró Mary preocupada.

-Y tampoco fueron a clases, digamos que Lily no es de las que se saltan clases así como así-razonaba la castaña-¿y si les pasó algo?-.

-No lo creo si está con James-dijo Sirius.

Los tres estaban sentados en la sala común exprimiéndose los sesos para descifrar aquel enigma.

-¿Y si se quedó dormida en la biblioteca?-expuso la rubia generando el asentimiento de ambos.

Rápidamente los tres fueron hacia ese lugar, que más de uno aborrecía, como decía Sirius "es inhumano estar en un lugar con tantos libros por mucho tiempo"

-Ya me está empezando a dar alergia espero que los encontremos pronto-apresuró el ojigris rascándose los brazos como maníaco.

-No seas exagerado solo son libros-dijo Mary ante tal inmadurez.

Antes de que Sirius le contestara, Alice los llamó emocionada:

-¡Miren lo que halle chicos!-.

-¿QUÉ?-dijeron ambos dirigiéndose a la sección de donde provenía la voz de la castaña.

-Mira Mary, el libro que buscabas sobre espejos y espejismos para historia de la magia-anunció contenta.

La rubia lo tomó con interés y desilusión mientras que los circuitos de la cabeza del chico comenzaban a funcionar y la palabra "espejo", resonaba una y otra vez en sus adentros, hasta que…

-Bingo-soltó Sirius dando un saltito.

Ambas lo miraron confundidas pero él sin tiempo que perder sacó un espejo de su bolsillo y llamó:

-James, James-.

Pero nadie contestó, así que frustrado se sentó en la mesa más próxima.

Las chicas sorprendidas se ubicaron a su lado.

-Verán este espejo-se los mostró-me deja comunicarme directamente con James con tan sólo decir su nombre, lo usamos para poder sobrellevar los castigos que nos tocaban separados durante años, él aparece en el espejo y yo en el de él-explicó.

-¿Y no te contestó?-dedujo la rubia.

-No, ¿pero saben lo que es más raro? que algo me dice que anoche él me llamó por el espejo, tuve un sueño así de raro donde él me pedía algo…no sé…no recuerdo-contó Sirius.

-¿No recuerdas nada más?-preguntó Alice con ansiedad.

-No…pero esperen…creo que recuerdo que el fondo de donde estaba era blanco-señaló de golpe.

-¿Blanco?-repitió Alice sin entender.

-Qué extraño quizás estaba en la nieve-opinó la rubia desconcertada.

El timbre sonó alto y claro indicando el fin del almuerzo y el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

-Si no vamos a transformaciones Mcgonagall nos matará-comentó la castaña.

-Un castigo más…-dijo Sirius pero al ver la cara de odio de Mary ante la idea se calló siguiendo a las chicas a la clase.

Aunque llegaron sobre la hora la profesora no les dijo nada, la clase transcurría lenta y los tres estaban distraídos.

2.00 PM

-Por fin acabo la clase, casi me duermo-dijo Alice fastidiada.

Sirius rió y le dio la razón a la castaña.

Siguieron buscando a los chicos por los alrededores del castillo ya que al no cursar runas tenían una hora libre.

-¿Me acompañas al baño?-pidió Mary a su amiga.

-Si claro-respondió ella.

-Necesitan una tropa para ir al lavabo-susurró divertido el pelinegro.

-Te oí-chilló la rubia.

Cuando iban por el segundo piso hacia el baño ubicado un piso más arriba, Mary no podía más y decidió ir al lavabo más cercano sin importar que estuviera fuera de servicio.

Sirius las esperó afuera y ambas ingresaron al lavabo llevándose una sorpresa.

-Sirius ¡ven queremos que veas esto-le gritó Alice.

-¿Están locas? es un baño de niñas-protestó él.

Entre ambas lo entraron a la fuerza y ni bien contempló la escena se empezó a reír.

Lily y James dormían acurrucados contra el rincón, soñaban inocentemente sin saber que tres pares de ojos los miraban inquisitoriamente.

-¿No se ven tiernos así?-se conmovió la castaña.

-Si es cierto-apoyó Mary.

Sirius sacó una cámara mágica y les tomó una fotografía mientras se reía como maniaco y repetía:-quiero ver la cara de Evans cuando vea la foto-.

Entonces ellos despertaron.

POV Lily

3:00 P.M

Sentía voces y risas que me sonaban familiares, entonces algo como una especie de flash me dio en la cara y me obligó a entrecerrar los ojos.

-Creo que están despertando a los tortolitos-anunció la voz de un muchacho que no podía ser otro que Black.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y vi a Mary, Alice y Black frente a nosotros, no sabía que decir y sin darme cuenta mi cara se tornó roja, me libré del brazo de James que rodeaba mis hombros y me paré con la dignidad que me quedaba.

James también despertó igual de sonrojado que yo y los saludo como si nada.

-Antes de que mi mente comience a pensar que hacían ambos en un baño después de medianoche me gustaría que nos contaran-dijo Black.

-¡Sirius!-saltó James indignado.

-Para su información una banda de Slytherins nos siguió, nos escondimos aquí y trabaron la puerta, no tuvimos mas remedio que dormir aquí ya que alguien no escuchó el llamado del espejito ese -dije mirando amenazadoramente a Sirius al final.

-No me recrimines todo a mi pelirroja si hubieran luchado con ellos no los hubieran encerrado-dijo él, haciendo que un nudo se me hiciera en el estomago al pensar que James tuvo que cargar conmigo y buscar un lugar seguro ya que no tuve mejor idea que desmayarme en la mitad de la huida, pero ni muerta le contaba que su amigo me salvo, así que modifiqué un "poquito" la verdad.

-Eran muchos y si peleábamos despertaríamos a todo el castillo, además fue la primera puerta que encontramos-me justifiqué, James me miró dándose cuenta de la parte omitida, pero por suerte no dijo nada, cosa que me sorprendió.

El chico me miró poco convencido pero no insistió mas, suspiré de alivio.

-Vamos a desayunar muero de hambre-dije campante dirigiéndome a la puerta, pero al oír risas a mi espalda me detuve-¿de qué se ríen?-.

-¿Se lo digo yo? ¿O se lo dicen ustedes?-preguntó Black dejándome confundida.

Mary se adelantó un paso, tomó aire y dijo:

-No puedes ir a desayunar porque son las cuatro de la tarde-.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, era imposible, me había perdido todas las clases del día, y yo nunca había faltado a no ser en casos de extrema necesidad…, miré mi reloj y lo confirmé.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON ANTES?-grité histérica.

-Lily cálmate, no sabíamos donde estaban y los buscamos toda la mañana, todo el mediodía y digamos que los hallamos de suerte-explicó Alice.

Respiré hondo varias veces tratando de calmarme, no es para tanto Lily, respira, respira…

-A propósito James ¿Qué te pasó en la mano y en la cara?-preguntó Black a su amigo al notar el corte que tenía en su mejilla y el de la muñeca que parecían ser profundos.

Justo cuando el de anteojos abrió la boca para contestar un impulso se apodero de mí.

-No puedo perder más tiempo voy a la biblioteca-dije de repente dejando a los cuatro mudos cuando me fui de allí rápidamente.

Llegué a la biblioteca agitada, aunque sabía que no me podría liberar de aquel aprieto por mucho tiempo, por lo menos podría retrasarlo hasta que estuviera preparada mentalmente, me tranquilicé unos minutos y sin que me diera cuenta noté que aún tenía puesto el suéter de Potter, el cual me quedaba bastante grande y tenía su mismo aroma.

Lo respiré unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, se sentía tan bien, de pronto recordé sus ojos chocolate, su pelo despeinado, su brazo en mi hombro y hasta creí escuchar su voz llamándome, una y otra vez, ya alucinaba.

Desconcertada me di cuenta que no estaba tan loca, James estaba sentado a mi costado llamándome.

-¿Qué?-dije saliendo de la ensoñación.

-Quería preguntarte si podrías devolverme mi suéter-dijo con una educación que en él no creía posible.

-Si claro-dije, me saqué el buzo con bastante resistencia y ese dulce aroma me abandonó.

Se lo di y nuestras miradas se cruzaron provocando en mí una extraña sensación nunca antes vivida, como si mil mariposas atrapadas en mi estomago quisieran de pronto, huir de mi interior todas juntas.

Inconscientemente le sonreí, el me devolvió al sonrisa y antes de quedarme como una boba mirándolo fijo, me despedí y regresé a la sala común, ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, pensé desconcertada por mi actitud frente a Potter.

No podía caer en sus encantos así como así, pero de repente me sentía atrapada, en el mundo de sus risas, su aroma y lo más importante, el brillo y color de sus ojos.


End file.
